Knowing Forever
by HeadOverHeelsInHate
Summary: One/two shot. 'Best friends forever. Because I know that this is something that will last. I can't promise to love him the way he loves me but I can promise him that.' Max and Fang were best friends twelve years ago. But now she's getting married and he... well, some feelings never change.
1. Chapter 1

**Steve: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Knowing Forever

Some things don't need to be said. Some things are just seen, expressed.

That's how I know that the one thing Fang wants to know is; _why don't I love him_.

But love isn't something that can be explained, there's no reason for it, it just is. Love knows no bounds, holds no definition. Love isn't something you can force or enforce laws upon it.

Twelve years ago, I loved him more than I thought was possible. He was my dream, my first love, true love. But I was eleven then. But as I said, that was twelve years ago. Now I love him like a brother, like a best friend, like another part of me.

I know it's not want he wants, but he won't push me.

See the thing about him is that he knows or knew me better than anyone else. He was my best friend and my true love, meaning he had more access to all my emotions and secrets than anyone else. He'd always known when and how to push me. He never let me back down or turn away, he made me who I am to this day. But he also knew when to step back and let my take the reigns, he knew that there were times when not even he could help me, that some things I needed to do on my own.

And I love him for that.

So when he says that he'll be my friend forever, I know he means it. It might not be what he wants, but he knows it's all he'll get... all I can handle. And he respects that. He stands behind me, backing me up and fighting right beside me.

Fang. Like a dog. Loyal and dependable. Man's best friend; my best friend. He's Fang.

I never meant to break his heart or hurt him, but twelve years tends to make people fade from thought. So yeah, I'd forgotten about him. I'd forgotten the way he'd made my knees weak, I'd forgotten all the secret smiles we'd shared and how he could read my mind. I'd forgotten his name and that I'd once loved him.

And now I was in love with another man. And I was going to marry him. And Fang was going to watch as I walked down the aisle, pledging myself to this man who he knew nothing about, yet supporting me even when I didn't ask for it, letting me make my own moves.

_Friends forever_.

That's what we were. What we would always be.

When he showed up holding the last spark of the former fire that burned between the two of us, he knew that things might not goes as he wanted. But he risked it. Because he's strong enough to deal with the things I never could deal with.

_Best friends forever._

Because I know that this is something that will last. I can't promise to love him the way that he loves me but I can promise him that.

"You look beautiful," a voice says from behind me.

I whirl around, the long white skirt of my dress tangling around my legs. Smiling shyly, I smooth out the material. "Thanks," I murmur, tentatively looking up and seeing his face.

His long dark hair hangs in his face and a small smile plays on his lips. The only trace of sadness can be seen in his eyes, barely noticeable.

He walks forwards, taking my hands in his. "You're scared." It's not a question, its something he knows, because he knows me... better than anyone one else. "Don't be. Everyone gets the jitters. Cold feet. Doubting yourself and your choices isn't unusual. But Max, you know what you've got to do. It's your choice, and I'll be there no matter what."

I give him a shaky smile. I don't understand how he can be so sure of me when even I don't trust myself.

Rocking forwards on his heels, he presses his lips to my forehead. My eyes flutter closed as he speaks. "You've always known what to do, Max. That's why you were the leader."

And then he was gone.

I sigh and sink to the floor, my dress pooling out around me. Dropping my head in to my hands, I let out a groan.

Why does he do this to me? He acts so innocent and...perfect, like he doesn't know the effect that he has on me. But I know he does. He's secretly telling me runaway with him, but he knows that I'm in love with my fiancé, Dylan.

At least I think that's what he's saying. It's hard to tell with Fang. He's cryptic and more often than not, silent. And it drives me insane. I wish he'd just say it straight to my face, everything he feels and what he wants. No editing his sentences or stopping his thoughts. Nothing obscure. Just straightforward.

"You ready?" the voice of my father says from behind.

Turning slowly, I nod. "Yeah," I say quietly.

"You look beautiful," he says, unwittingly repeating Fang's words.

I smile and nod shyly. "Thanks."

And with that I take is proffered arm and he leads me to the door. My grip tightens on his arm, my knuckles turning white, as we near the door and the aggravatingly slow music wafts to my ears.

I take a deep breath.

This is it.

And out of the corner of my eye, something catches my eye. Resting on a table by the door is a single black feather stuck through a familiar plain silver band.

I turn back tothe door, holding back a smile. Because this is it. I know what I have to do. Fang was right.

_I've always known._

* * *

**I got the inspiration for this while surfing the web, I came across the trailer for 'Waiting on Forever'. I know it's not a brand new movie, but I really want to see it now. I suggest you check out the trailer! It looks so cute!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Peace the bob out!**

**-M**

**Steve: Au revoir. À la prochain fois.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Steve: No copyright infringement intended on anything you recognize from our wonderful word of shtuff.**

* * *

Knowing Forever

You know those moments when suddenly the world makes sense? Or when you're putting together a puzzle and you realize that you know exactly where the last few pieces fit in? Well that's how it felt for me.

I knew. I just knew. Unfortunately, that meant that Fang was right. I knew what to do. In fact, I'd always known.

I was going to walk out that door and say exactly what I needed to say to Dylan. It would only take two words and then hopefully he'd understand. Two words.

Pulling away from my father, I picked up the feather and the ring. I smiled, waving the black feather under my nose. Fang and I, we'd always dreamed of flying. We wanted to be free, to feel the wind on our faces. To fly just like a bird. It was our joke. He was the raven, I was the hawk. We'd promised that one day, we'd fly.

Turning the ring over, I recognized it as the one I'd given him right before I'd left. We'd found it on the gravel floored park one day, he had said I could keep it. I said we should share and he told me that it could symbolize that even the rockiest, roughest ground can hold treasures. He'd said that it was like our friendship. I never really understood it, but I think I do now.

I stare forlornly at the engagement ring on my finger. It was truly beautiful, but it had always seemed rather out of place on my finger. It was fancier, more sophisticated than I would ever be, could ever be. If I really compared the two rings, I much preferred my small, scuffed friendship ring.

Smiling at that realization, which really just made my decision that much more clear.

I carefully slide the stylish silver band off my finger and slide the worn ring on to my pinkie finger, which was the only finger it fit.

I glance up, finding my father watching me sadly. "You're sure?" he asks. "This is what you want?"

I match his sad smile and nod. "Yeah."

He nods. "Well, you certainly aren't my little girl anymore. You're all grown up. Just remember, no matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you," he says, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Now go get your guy."

He takes the bouquet of flowers from me and gives me a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't hurt him too bad, he's a nice kid," he says.

I roll my eyes. "He's not a kid and neither am I," I say. He presses his lips to my forehead briefly, before gently shoving me towards the door.

Throwing him a smile over my shoulder, I yank open the grand doors, a midnight coloured feather clutched in my hand and a simple, scratched up ring on my little finger.

Two words.

I stare at Dylan, he looks so happy, and I wish this could have worked out, but it wouldn't have, it just couldn't have. He blinks, frowning slightly as he takes in the black feather in my hand and then his eyes fly to the ring that he did not give me on his finger.

"I can't."

And then I turn and run back through the door, ready to tear of this damn dress and go find Fang.

I didn't want to hurt Dylan, I just... don't love him enough. He's a great guy, just not for me. he doesn't understand me the way Fang does. I don't think anybody does.

See the thing is that Fang and I are different.

We'd made it through the past.

We'd lasted through those twelve years apart, not even remembering the other, or at least that's how it was on my part. But, I guess that even if I didn't remember him exactly, he was still there in the back of the mind, making me smile.

Twelve years without him. Twelve years of searching for what I'd thought I'd found in Dylan, but apparently I didn't need to search for it, I just need to go back for it. For Fang. Twelve years not too late because he was better than I could have hoped for.

We'd made it through all that.

_Friends forever._

That's what we were, we would always be.

He wasn't the type who would get tired of me, after all, he'd waited twelve years for me. That's some dedication.

_Best friends forever._

Because we're something that can last. He'll never be just a friend to me, just a forever. He'll be Fang and I'll be Max, and together we'll be Max and Fang. Fang and Max.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" a husky voice asks from behind, his breath hot on the back of my neck. My father has long since disappeared from the room.

I whirl around and punch his arm lightly. "I wouldn't be back here if I wasn't."

His lips turn up in a small smile. "So... you choose me?"

"No," I say rolling my eyes. "I choose Pikachu. Who do you think?"

He chuckles lightly, his hands moving to rest on my hips."Possibly Piplup? You know, girls love him. He's all blue and fluffy. Plus he's a penguin, Angel loves penguins."

I smile, laughing. "Well, that's Angel, not me. Now, just kiss me already."

He grins and obliges, leaning forwards and pressing his lips lightly against mine.

I groan and shove him away. He frowns, staring down at me. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

I glare exasperatedly at him. "Have you never kissed a girl? Because that kiss sucked."

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Oh did it now?"

I nod, and with that he yanks me back towards him, my lips firmly reattached to his. His arms slid around my waist and my hand hold the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

And just like that, I was flying. Falling in love, head over heels. Hey, flying is falling and missing, and I'm sure that with Fang, crashing is not an option.

_Lovers._

Because I _can _promise him more than being just friends, just best friends. I _can_ promise to love him the same way he loves me. And we will last. We will last the rest of our lives.

* * *

**If I psyched anyone out at all, well then that makes me happy. For some reason I like making people think something different is going to happen, although I'm not too sure I'm good at it.**

**Anyways, I couldn't resist putting Pokémon in there.**

**If you do favourite this story, please do not do so without first reviewing. Thx!**

**And has anyone actually watched Waiting For Forever? Or checked out the trailer?**

**Peace out and remember bob!**

**-M**

**Steve: Bob n'est pas importante. C'est juste un nom elle aime. Au revoir.**


End file.
